Bring Me To Life
by RoseWood1
Summary: When Damon arrives back and a new string of murders hit Fells Chruch will Bonnie cope with the cat and mouse game that is to insue?


Hi this is my first Lj fan fic please be gentle.

Its much better than the summary sounds.

Flames and Comments are accepted as well as

Compliments

Enjoy! 

Bring Me To Life!

Bonnie walked down the street, hands in pockets staring up at the dark starry sky. She was content and happy. She was heading for the apartment she and Matt shared. Lately she had taken to going for long walks in the evening after a hard day at college she loved chilling out. Matt had evening lectures tonight so he wouldn't be home for a while and Bonnie planned on a nice hot bath and then watching her favourite movie: The Craft. She dug in her pockets for her key as she turned the corner to the road she lived and smacked straight into someone.

"Oh my god" Bonnie gasped. Damon's face was even paler than it usually was and gaunt. His eyes that usually held a glimmer of some emotion were dim with black bags under them. His hair was tousled and his clothes disarrayed. Not to mention he was extremely drunk so drunk he could hardly stand.

"Ah Bonnie" He slurred "How about me taking you home prinshess" He slurred trying to smile seductively at her and nearly fell over. Shock soaked Bonnie like a wet blanket.

"Damon what's gotten into you" Bonnie asked, he stumbled forward and she held him up even though it was hard, his dead weight hurt her tiny arms but she managed to haul him to her front door and open the lock. The staircase up to her apartment looked steep and daunting.

"Damon you're going to have to help me get you up these stairs" She said to him but he made no reply and she dragged him upstairs stopping every few seconds resting her tired arms. Bonnie pulled Damon into her apartment and laid him on the sofa.

"Oh Damon what have you got yourself into" Bonnie said to the sleeping form of him and walked into the kitchen to fill a bowl with warm water and fetch a wash cloth. She entered the quiet living room and knelt beside the black velvet sofa dabbing Damon's forehead with the damp cloth. His skin was extremely pale and mottled the way Stefan's had been when he stopped eating, Damon's normally sensuous lips were cracked and dry, his cheeks hollow and sunken. Bonnie didn't notice when his eyes opened and took in the sight before him. Bonnie's eyes met the dull black ones that watched her silently and for a small moment sparks flew in those midnight eyes and then dimmed again. His eyes were cold again as cold as ice and as black as onyx. He sat up and then stood up looking slightly green.

"Second door on the left" Bonnie said knowing the effects of a hangover all to well, she heard him retch again and again, and she thought the sound was mingled with something like sobs but couldn't quite define if they were. Soon Damon walked out looking as elegant as ever not at all as if he'd been chucking his guts up for over half an hour.

"Thank you for your…hospitality" Damon said it was obvious the last word was rather hard to say.

"Anytime, hey have you seen Elena lately" As soon as Bonnie mentioned Elena's name Damon shivered.

"No cara I haven't seen her at all lateley"He replied his usually smooth voice hoarse at the mention of the blonde girl.

"You don't have to go you could stay in the guest room,you know sleep off your hang over"Bonnie said sensing very well how something was drastically wrong with Damon.He stood for a moment in thought then shook his head.

"No Bonnie I must go,I'm leaving Fells Church I can't stay around her"Damon said the pain blazing now in his obsidian eyes.

"Its her isn't it,its because of her your this way"Bonnie said the truth now dawning on her.Damons head snapped up,his eyes wild and shocked for a few moments.

"No of course it isn't.I'm exactley the same way I used to be,Now if you don't mind I have a flight to catch"He grinned at her and walked down the steps to the outside world ; Bonnie heard a swish and flap of wings and then could no longer feel Damons weakening presence.

Damon flew as fast as he knew how and circled the woods for some time then descended slowly slowly then dropped to the leafy floor already human again.He ran fast through the dark tree's over roots and scattered bones of dead animals.Finally he found a stag grazing on the outter edge of the forest and stalked it quietly,he moved silently closer and then pounced he had a split-second to smell the intoxicating fear of the animal before his needle-like fangs were buried into the stags neck and he was drinking deeply.The warm crimson liquid for a moment washing away all the bitterness and tearing pain he felt,forgetting the pain was so good he felt like himself again.He dropped the stag:empty and then the alien overtook his mind and body again the alien the one that could only think of Elena.Her long pale hair,her sparkling dark blue eyes that were truly windows to her soul.Her pale skin and her long elegant neck all of a sudden Damon remembered what her blood tasted like,how it felt to hold her in his arms and the first tears he'd cried for a long time fell from his eyes the silent sobs shook his body both in agonising sadness and in shame he didn't know how to  live life without Elena.Damon remebered Stefan his outter appearance so like his,his inside his soul completely different and he sobbed again.How he wanted to hate Stefan again to not feel this love for both him and his lover.He wanted to hate,to kill,to feel the way he did before.But he couldn't all he could feel was Elena her presence and Stefans ever-growing awe and love for Elena and Damon hated feeling this way.So Damon concluded he would do whatever it took to forget her.A headache pounded above his eyes and he made a mental note never to drink that much again.Memories rushed back as he slid down the bark of a tree to sit on the damp floor of leafs beneath him:Chocolate brown eyes sparkling with worry,soft red curls brushing against his skin,soft delicate hands holding a cloth and dabbing his forehead tenderly,Bonnie.

He knew she'd longed for him,maybe not now because of Matt but once she had and Damon shivered when he remebered her soft lips upon his outside of Vickie Benetts house.Bonnie was another woman Damon would never forget he would never love her but on the outside she looked weak and fragile but her soul was on fire and full of power.An evil grin crept onto his face as he wondered how strong Bonnie really was.

Bonnie was curled up on one of the big floor cushions she'd bought recently,a glass of wine in her hand her mind full of black eyes and rainbow tinted feathers.

"Damn snap out of it"She told herself outloud after all she had Matt who would be home soon and they'd share a bottle of wine and then curl up together in their bed: content.Bonnie did love Matt and she loved how his blue eyes saw something no one else saw when they looked at her.Still those black eyes floated into the front of her mind and she once again felt the low,hot burning in her stomach the way she had when she was 17,when she wanted Damon more than any man she had ever met.Now she was 19 and much more wiser.She sipped her wine and felt the crimson liquid slide down her throat soothing the confusing feelings that had surfaced up from the cage she'd locked the night Elena had returned.She heard someone unlocking the door and propped herself up on one elbow only Matt and Mary had a key,Bonnie glanced at her watch it was only 5.50 and Matt wasn't due back for another half an hour.A red head so like her own peered around the doors edge.Mary her elder sister stood before her,duffle bag in hand her eyeliner smeared from obvious tears she'd cried.She saw Bonnie and silent tears slipped from her eyes,Bonnies sister crumpled in front of the astonished red head she'd never seen her sister in such a state since…well since forever!.

"Mary whats happened"Bonnie rushed forward helped her sister up from the place on the floor she'd fallen.They settled on the sofa and there Mary told Bonnie of the first horrific thing to happen in Fells Church since the Salvatore brothers had arrived two years ago.

"But who could have done something like this,why would they"Mary sobbed and Bonnies heart ached for her sister and the love she'd just so cruelly lost.Marys fiance Russel had been found at their apartment dead,the room smeared with blood and long deep cuts all over his body particularly his wrists and throat.

"Yes I was just thinking the same thing"Bonnie said holding her sister even tighter and resting her head on top of Marys own.Already she knew it had started again,the very thing she,Meredith and Matt had feared : The return of Klaus.

Bonnie lay that night arms wrapped around herself with her head on Matts firm chest her eyes stung from the tears she'd cried and her head ached from the cop's questions,they had soon located Mary and questioned both her and Bonnie for an hour or two and then left reluctantly.Bonnie had placed Mary in the guest room and stayed with her until her sisters honey eyes shut and she drifted off into an uneasy distressed sleep and Bonnie had heard Mary call out in her sleep more than once now.Bonnie shut her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep but she couldn't.Everytime she closed her eyes Damons eyes swam to her pleading silentley for help and suddenly she was no longer in her bedroom but in the middle of a windy clearing.The chilly wind cu through her white cotton night gown and blew her fiery hair back into her face obscuring her view of the tall dominating looking trees,she brought her hands up and brushed her hair from her face and mouth and suddenly Damon was there,he looked helpless and weak.He had slashes all over his body and odd pieces of wood stuck from random parts of his body.

"Bonnie help me" His mouth moved but the faint words didn't seem to come from his mouth.Bonnie froze in place and all of a sudden she felt something very light and sharp trace a line across her stomach and she didn't realise she was screaming until she felt strongs hands shaking her arms and then Matts sky blue eyes came into vision and she realised it was a dream and she was screaming.The pain was still there,she felt as though someone had sliced her stomach with a knife.She put her hands across her stomach to reassure herself everything was ok and was confronted with a wet patch and more pain,that's when she started screaming again.

"Bonnie babe just stay calm your ok"Matts voice was soothing and gave of an air of peaceful calm but his eyes betrayed it all they shone with panic and unshed tears and now she feared for her life.The pain was unbearable and it was clear the gash was way deeper than it looked.

"Oh god,oh god,oh god"Bonnie kept repeating this like a prayer as Matt carried her down the stairs of their apartment out into the now frosty street.Mary rushed out and whined hysterically.

"Damon"Bonnie whispered,she felt tired and heavy now.She could hardly move but she still felt his presence weakening every second.She squirmed wanting to run to wherever the obsidian eyed vampire was and kill whoever was hurting him.

"Bonnie stay still" Matt said placing her on the front seat next to him "We're going to take you to hospital"Bonnie let out a small laugh that sent lightning bolts of pian racing through her petite body.

"What you going to tell them,your girlfriend was having a freddy kruger nightmare and woke up with a small but fatal gash on her stomach"Bonnie rose an eyebrow as Mary butted into the conversation.

"Let me treat her"

"You can't treat this Mary,it's the paranormal"Bonnies throat was tight and dry now.

"Goddamnit Matt shes my sister"Mary yelled and tears leaked from her eyes.Bonnie knew she was dieing a felt a sudden burning anger that Klaus dare do this so easily.

"Oh god"Bonnie whispered "Someone stop this" More white-hot pain spread through her body ; although she tried she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

She knew now she was dieing and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Bonnie" An extremely familiar voice called,Bonnie turned her head and saw through the pain that Damon was walking towards her with a look of livid anger on his face.


End file.
